


The Light Within The Darkness

by Khaleesi_92



Series: The Light Within The Darkness [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Friendship, Vikings, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_92/pseuds/Khaleesi_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd been called the Gods' favourite since you could remember. The Silver Haired Maiden. While your entire village has prospered, one God- the Trickster- has been keeping watch over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So it's been a very, very long time since I've written and/or posted any kind of fanfiction out into the big, wide world but I'm incredibly excited to start again. I hope you enjoy this one! It's just based from a random scenario I've had stuck in my little head for a few days.
> 
> I appreciate all comments and feedback, it makes my day! Any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to contact me. And don't forget to leave a Kudos if you liked this story! :)

For as long as you could remember, you’d been called the favourite of the Gods. Your village had prospered in all ventures since the day you were born and the villagers had never felt more joyous in their entire history. Crops grew, the fish were plentiful, battles were never lost and treasure always found your people. You could never understand why your village had been so fortunate but you made it a part of your daily living to ensure that each person felt that they were safe and happy, even the slaves were treated well. Whispers would echo through the village at nightfall, your people praying to the Gods with their ever-lasting thanks to them and to their Silver Maiden. You. For your hair had started out as dark as the night sky until one day your beautiful long locks turned as golden as the sun and by the age of four, the entire village was bewitched by your silver hair. Your mother could never explain it, never had a Northerner had silver hair.  
“She has been touched by all the Gods,” the village Elder had said, stroking your hair. “Loki, the Trickster, laid his hands upon her first until Thor battled him and turned her hair golden. Now it seems that the moonlight itself has trapped itself within her. She has been blessed by the divine.”  
Your mother had looked at you, cradled in her lap as you played with a toy carved by your father. She bit her lip in worry and glanced at the Elder’s single milky eye.  
“Will she be safe?”  
“The Gods have favoured us all since you birthed her, my Lady. She is a gift from Odin and we will treasure her for as long as He allows us to keep her here on Earth.”  
“She is living on borrowed time,” your mother whispered and kissed the top of your head. You just looked up at her and grinned as you held up the toy.  
The Elder nodded and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. No more words were exchanged as your mother nodded and scooped you up into her arms, ready to depart the Elder’s hut. He held out his hand and she hesitated before taking it into her own, she glanced up at him before running her tongue along his palm and pressing her forehead into it.  
“Be well, child and do not worry for your daughter. She is theirs and they do not harm their own.”  
Your mother only looked at him, nodded and departed the hut with you looking at the strange man over her shoulder. He grinned at you and your little hand waved as you nestled into the crook of her neck. The Elder inclined his head until you had both disappeared from view. He heard the rustle of a cloak towards the back of his home and turned his head to the side.  
“She is of Asgard,” came the strong voice that had spoken to the Elder for almost a century and a half. “We will ensure her safety if she proves herself worthy.”  
“My King Odin,” the Elder inclined his head. “She has a strong spirit. Which of the Gods has fathered such a remarkable child?”  
“She is not mine or of either of my sons. She is of the moons.”  
“She is light.”  
“Yes. To conquer the darkness.”  
The Elder nodded and turned his face towards the fire, his eye unseeing the world before him, instead stretching out to years beyond the present. 

You were eight when the visits started. It had been a particularly cold winter’s night, snow blanketed the earth and the wind howled through the trees, chilling you to the bone. The fire in your room crackled pleasantly but even the flames were not enough to keep you warm. Tears had frozen to your cheeks as you’d kept your hands tightly clasped, eyes squeezed shut tightly as you whispered your prayers to the Gods. You thanked them for the blessings of the food you had, the fire that had been built and you hoped that they had taken care of your mother in the Halls of Valhalla. She had been a fierce shield-maiden but alas, not more than a month ago, Odin had chosen her to join him in an eternal feast. You finished your prayers and wrapped yourself in the furs covering your small bed. Only one more God to wish goodnight before you closed your eyes. The Trickster, the silver-tongued Prince of Asgard. Loki. You were always warned of his sorcery, his mischief in the world but you never fully understood why people feared him so. His reputation as a God of chaos seemed strange to you. He seemed more like a dog that someone kept as a pet, starved for food and so attacking its owner. Misunderstood. Of all of the Gods that you could feel around you, Loki seemed to be the strongest presence. People had always told stories of their interactions with the Gods, especially the elder villagers. Stories would spread far and wide of the warrior who had seen Thor wield his mighty hammer, of the widow who witnessed Odin collecting the soul of her departed husband. They liked to frighten the young with threats of ‘if you don’t behave, Loki will come to you.’ You didn't believe them. Loki was not the dark prince to you as they made you believe. He just needed love, just like your mother always taught you. Love people to see the best in them, hate and fear them to see the worst. You shivered as the wind grew louder and snuggled more into your furs. Loki liked music, you imagined, and so instead of praying to him, you would sing. It was always about beautiful things and sometimes you would sing about the simplest of wonders, the night that he came to you, it had been about a purple flower you’d found sticking out of the snow.  
“Such beautiful images you paint, dear child.”  
You opened your eyes and sat up, your little heart racing. Your silver hair settled around your shoulders as you took in the sight of the tall, lean man standing by the fireplace. He smiled gently at you, his dark hair pulled back and green eyes piercing into yours. Your hand tightened on the furs as you tentatively smiled back.  
“Loki.”  
He chuckled softly and moved to kneel beside your bed on the floor, “Do you know that you are the only person in all of this big, giant world that sings to me, Princess?”  
You giggled and shook your head, “My mother used to sing to me.”  
“I know. You sing just as beautifully as she did.”  
“She is in Valhalla now,” you said and looked at your hands. “Your father took her.”  
Loki looked at your face and took in the tears that trickled from your eyes. You weren't afraid of him, not even a little bit. He had always made sure you felt him around you, more than the rest of his family though they were always watching over you. Odin had told him that you were special, nothing was to harm you and you were to be utterly loved. Loki reached out a hand and gently ran it through your silver locks, it seemed to glow slightly under his pale touch.  
“My dear child, your mother was so fine a woman, it seemed unfair to keep her earth-bound, don’t you think?” he asked quietly.  
You nodded and settled down into your bed, your small body utterly exhausted. “People always say you’re a bad man. I should be scared of you.”  
Loki laughed softly, almost dangerously to himself. Since the day you had been born, Loki had felt responsible, protective of you. Nothing on this earth, nor in any of the worlds he had seen seemed so fragile, so precious to him as you did. He had come to visit you while you lay in your crib, as had Odin. He remembered so clearly how his heart had melted at the sight of you, your tiny hand wrapped around his finger. What an odd thing, he had thought, that such a small human could have such an effect on a God. A man who had fought so many battles and seen true horror and evil in his time to have nothing but tenderness in his heart for you.  
“And are you, sweet child?” he finally asked as he watched your eyelids fall closed with sleep.  
“No, Loki. You’re a good puppy,” you whispered with a little smile.  
The Prince chuckled and kissed your forehead, “The mind of a child, dear heart, is an amusing thing.”  
He covered you in another fur before he departed but each night when you would sing for him, Loki would be there. Sometimes he would allow you to see him, he would sit and talk with you about what you had done that day. He would tell you stories of the animals he had seen, flowers that bloomed at his home or about the wonderful castle in which he lived. Sometimes when you were sad, he would only sit with you cradled against him and he would sing to you until you fell into a deep sleep. As you grew, so did your friendship with the Prince. Soon, he knew everything there was to know about you and shared many things with you. He could read you like an open book, knowing when you were troubled or upset with a mere glance. You had tried to tell your father about your Prince, how he had been with you through the most terrible nights and shown you true friendship but as you got older, he stopped indulging what he called your stories. Loki was your secret from then on. Your dark prince shrouded in the fear of others while he was only the most gentle and tender of men when he was with you. You went through your days, learning how to sew and make nets for fishing, learning to fight like a shield maiden and how to carry out your responsibilities as the princess to your people. They would reach out to touch your hair when you walked past them, sending their prayers to the Gods for their blessed gift that walked among them. You never really understood why they treated you this way until Loki explained it one night when you were twelve.  
"You are not theirs," he had said when you told him how an elderly woman had knelt before you to thank you for returning her son home safely. "You are a goddess."  
"Loki, I am not a goddess. My father is not a god, nor was my mother a goddess. The Elder says that they are merely thankful for the prospering village."  
He had smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind your ear, "Child, you are not of this world. Not really. One day, I will take you home and you will understand. Since the day you were born, these people have never known true suffering. Why do you think that is if not for the fact that we love and care for you?"  
You had rolled your eyes and pushed against his shoulder, "And yet my father does not believe me when I tell him you are here each night, that you are my oldest friend."  
"He thinks you have the over-active imagination of a child, I imagine."  
You nodded and settled against the comfortable furs of your bed. Your fingers found a stray thread on your dress and tugged at it when a thought struck you suddenly. "Why does the Elder tell my father that I live on borrowed time?"  
Loki's eyes narrowed, "He should not be saying such things."  
"What does it mean?"  
The Prince's green eyes tore away from yours and he stared into the fire for a long while. You almost gave up hope of having an answer when he looked at you again, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
"It is as I said, Princess. You are not theirs. You are not of this world and someday, you will have to leave it."  
You let that sink in and sighed deeply, "That makes me very sad, Loki."  
"It is what it is. You are almost thirteen, dear heart. Almost the age to be somebody's wife, I daresay. Some girls your age are already mothers."  
Your face scrunched up at the thought, "I do not want that as my life."  
"Nor shall it ever befall you. I assure you of that, dear heart."  
Unbeknownst to you, Loki meant every word. The thought that one day his silver haired princess would be grown and married to a brute made his very blood boil. He looked across to your sleeping form and smiled, gently tucking you into your warm bed. Loki knew that his brother ridiculed his affections for the moon child, not believing in her buried power but the dark prince knew that what he felt when he saw her heart was true. She was one half of him and he would be damned to see her destroyed. One day, when she was older, stronger, she would belong to him. He would make her an immortal princess, a Goddess to those on earth and while he would never rule the kingdom of Asgard, he knew that if she were to give him her heart, he would be the richest and most powerful of them all. His Moon Goddess, his light.


	2. Borrowed Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, please leave a Kudos if you liked it :) Comments, questions, concerns? Feel free to contact me!

Years passed by so quickly and Loki watched you grow from a fun loving child to a caring, generous young woman. His eyes would light up as you told him of your adventures over the seas with your father, treasures you had found and people you had met. You would move your hands wildly in the air as you recounted silly moments and your laughter was music to his ears. As he watched and listened to you each night, the Prince could feel the difference of the energy passing between the two of you. Your hair glowed more brightly as you sat with him, your entire being almost blinding to him. His heart warmed and his throat grew thick as he reached out to hold your hand. It was an innocent action, one you had shared with him so many times. Your eyes looked up into his and your smile could have been the moon itself for him, such was your beauty. 

“Dear heart,” he sighed and ran his thumb over the top of your hand. “You have grown so much, so quickly. It seems to almost be in the blink of an eye.”

You laughed softly and squeezed his hand, “Only because you’re an immortal God.”

He smirked slightly and fastened his gaze on your interlocked fingers. “Not quite, sweet one. Almost but not quite.”

“Do not speak like that,” you pleaded. “I couldn’t stand to lose you. You are my dearest friend. My most unlikely friend!”

Loki chuckled and leaned in to brush his lips against your temple, “It is the eve of your eighteenth name day, my Silver Princess. You must rest. Tomorrow will be a great day of celebrations!”

You nodded and made your way from the floor to your bed. You turned your head to the side to speak to him and noticed that he had disappeared. You sighed inwardly and slid under the furs of your bed. 

“You had better be here tomorrow night to celebrate with me, old friend,” you warned playfully to the emptiness in your room. You could almost hear his familiar laughter as you closed your eyes to fall into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of castles and flowers that lit up during the night. 

 

Loki watched your sleeping form, silver hair alight and spread across your pillow. He felt a shuddering of energy around him and grimaced to himself as Thor’s presence solidified beside him. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” he sneered and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Brother,” Thor smiled and clapped a large hand on Loki’s slimmer shoulder.

Loki shrugged the hand off and spun towards the door, cloak billowing behind him as he stalked from the home of his silver goddess. Thor followed behind and looked around the village as they continued towards the lake. 

“Brother, our father wishes to speak with you. It seems it has something to do with the child’s name day,” Thor said as they stopped walking. 

Loki’s eyes narrowed, “She is no longer a child, dear brother.”

Thor chuckled and rested his hands on his hips as he gazed up into the night, “No. She is definitely not a child any longer.”

Loki took in his brother’s stance and followed his gaze, both men staring up at the moon that barely seemed to give any light. His brow furrowed as he concentrated on it and understanding dawned on his face. 

“Brother, fear not. Our father has already been warned of what will come to pass. The völva saw it on the child’s first night on this earth,” the golden haired prince assured. “Uppsala is a day’s journey and father says that--”

Loki held up a hand, “She is to be sacrificed? The seer told the Allfather this and he has not deemed me worthy enough to know about it?”

“It is not about worth, brother. It is about fate.”

“No, _brother_ , it is not about fate. She is not supposed to die. Especially not as a sacrifice to us. She IS of us, we do not harm our own,” Loki spat, anger roaring through his entire being. 

Thor fixed a steady gaze on his brother and crossed his arms over his chest, “Then why do you constantly scheme to overthrow father? To destroy me? We are family and you test us time and time again. This girl, your Light Princess, she is the one you deem to protect? To love?”

Loki flinched at the last word and gritted his teeth, refraining from spitting out the venomous thoughts running through his mind. If he let them go, Thor would retaliate and her entire village may be destroyed. Summoning every last shred of self-control he instead clenched his hands into fists and teleported away from the brute strength of his brother. Thor sighed loudly, almost a grunt of frustration as he called to Heimdall to open up the Bifröst.

 

You hummed happily as Sig, the servant girl elaborately braided your hair in honour of your name day. The first signs of summer had awoken you early; birds sang brightly and the sun warmed the earth and your heart couldn’t have felt any lighter. 

“Freyr must be more pleased than ever,” Sig smiled and finished your hair. “This is one of the warmest days of the early summer we’ve had in a long while.”

You agreed wholeheartedly and allowed her to help you dress in a beautiful gown of emerald and sage tones, gold trimming decorating the bodice and a single stitched image of the sun and moon at your waist. You ran your hands over the soft material and looked at the girl. She smiled at you but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“Sig, what is the matter?” you asked and clasped her hands gently. 

“You look beautiful, my lady,” she said and nodded as if to confirm what she’d said. Her hands trembled slightly and you squeezed them gently. “I should go, my lady. Your father will be awake by now and I am sure he would like to wish you a happy name day.”

You nodded and released her hands, “Yes. He will be very excited that I am now of age. He will probably marry me off and expect grandchildren within a year!”

"No, my lady," Sig almost let out a whimper and it seemed that her resolve had crumbled. “We are travelling to Uppsala today."

Your eyes widened and your heart thudded hard in your chest as she all but ran from the room. It seemed as if the world had suddenly teetered to the very edge of the ocean and dropped. Your stomach tied itself into knots, your hands trembled and your breathing quickened. Uppsala. Sacrifice. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. This didn’t mean that you would be the one, surely Sig was just upset because of the very nature of the reason for travelling to Uppsala. Every nine years, most of the village would make its way there. They would pray and offer gifts to thank the Gods for all they have provided. Festivities would take place in all manner of celebration- people would drink, partake in substances that would make you feel so much closer to the divine and sex would all but assault the senses as it consumed them all. Then there were the sacrifices. Nine of everything you had. Nine chickens, nine goats, nine dogs until finally you sacrificed nine people to the divine. The blood of the sacrifices would be collected and offered into the waters of the well of the Gods and for another nine years, you would pray for prosperous seasons. 

“Most would see this as an honour, sweet child.”

You looked towards the doorway and saw the burly form of your father. You blinked back tears and did not move even when he came towards you. His hand reached out and he thumbed away a stray droplet. 

“We have been prosperous. We have never had disease, famine or war. We have been blessed, Father. Why must we go to Uppsala?” you said, gripping his hand in both of yours. 

“Child, you have been living on borrowed time. All of us in the village have been so thankful that you had been granted to us. You graced us with your presence, your beauty and your power. You chased away the darkness,” your father pressed his forehead against yours. “Do you not see that we need to give you back to them?”

You shivered involuntarily and took another deep breath.

“I’m afraid.”

Your father nodded and stepped away from you, “You need not be. The Gods will take you home to them. You do not belong here anymore, sweet daughter.”

Images flashed before your eyes of sacrifices that you witnessed when you were nine, the last time you had travelled to Uppsala. Men and women had settled themselves onto the stone slab, said a last prayer and closed their eyes gently. The knife flashed briefly and they barely moved as it slid along their throat, their wrists. These sacrifices had felt blessed and honoured at being chosen. You didn’t see anything honourable in being strung up by your ankles once it was over and being drained of all your blood. You wrenched yourself away from your father and did the only thing you could think of. You ran. 

 

Trees rushed past you as you sprinted away from the village, your dress snagged on broken branches and the brush of the forest as you ran deeper. Tears blurred your vision and part of you realised it was from shame. You had been so blessed your entire life by the Gods and when it came to the time of repayment, you ran away from it. You reached a clearing and stopped to catch your breath. Sweat beaded on your forehead and your entire body was covered in a light sheen. Your breaths came out ragged as you steadied yourself against the thick trunk of a tree. It was darker here and you realised that the light was having a difficult time streaming through the dense canopy above you. Your eyes struggled a little to adjust to your surroundings and fear clenched your heart like a fist. Your legs gave way as you slid to the ground, weeping openly and crying out for your Prince. To everyone else, he was the God of Evil but to you, he was a savior. How many nights had you cried or been alone after your mother passed and he’d sat with you, sang to you. How many times had you run through the forest on a summer’s night only for him to find you through the glow of your hair and the sound of your laughter? 

“Sweet one, I am here,” came his voice and you lifted your face from your hands. “What have they done to you?”

He sank to the ground in front of you and pulled you into his arms, you buried your face into his shoulder and told him what he already knew. He closed his eyes briefly and let out a deep breath, his anger settling somewhere deep in his stomach. He didn’t want to let you see that side of himself, the side that everyone else knew. 

“I have no power, Loki. I don’t understand why they say that I do. I haven’t done anything to show them that I hold magic,” you muttered, your fingers knotting themselves into the back of his shirt as they’d always done. 

Loki held you tightly and shifted slightly so that you were cradled against him in his lap, his voice was so quiet against your hair, calming you. 

“You are wrong, sweet Princess. You are light. No darkness has touched you or your people. Did you think that was all just me? My father perhaps?” 

You sniffled and wiped your cheek against his shoulder, “I don’t understand, Loki.”

“We were to protect you… And truthfully, by ‘we’ I mean my brother. But you prayed so beautifully to all of us, we could hear you from Asgard. And then one day, you started to sing and only I could hear it. You sang only for me. Before I knew what I had done, I was watching you from darkness as you showed me love and kindness that your people never bestowed on me. And as you grew, you became a part of me.”

Loki moved you so that you were facing him now and gently held your chin between his thumb and forefinger. His green eyes searched yours as the darkness of the forest surrounded you. Your gaze didn’t leave his as you started to glow, the light from your hair and your pale skin chasing away the shadows. He laughed softly, more like a puff of air in the silence and looked around you. 

“Do you see? You are my other half. Where I am the darkness, you are the light. I am the God of lies, mischief and tricks and you, sweet one, are the goddess of truth, purity and peace. We complete each other. And that is why you do not belong here.”

“And am I to be sacrificed?” you whispered, fingers tightening in his shirt with fear. 

Loki’s eyes glowed dangerously, “I dare any man of any world to attempt to lay a hand on you. I will utterly destroy them. I promise you that. You are safe, my darling, always. And if you are ready to leave this place, I will take you home where you will never be seen as anything less than a Goddess.”

His hands moved to cup your face and you drank in all of him. His touch, the colour of his eyes, the scent of him now so familiar to you after all of these years. You reached up to hold one of his hands to your cheek. 

“Take me home, Loki. Take me to Asgard.”


	3. Legends of Light

Time moved differently for you now. While it had only been a short few years to you, it seemed that a hundred years had passed in what you now referred to as Midgard. You lived in your palace, surrounded by those who loved you more than anything, none more so than Loki. Your Loki. He had introduced you to his family, the Gods you had prayed to for all your life and they had welcomed you with open arms. You had never felt more at home than the moment you had been swept up into the arms of Odin and Frigga, Loki's dazzling emerald eyes gazing at you with a radiance that could make the sun dim in the sky.  
Stories of your beauty, the love between you and the Dark Prince, your silver hair and your ascent to Asgard were whispered between the Nine Realms. The humans of Midgard had begun to tell the tale of the Silver Goddess to their children who grew to tell their own and prayers began to be called to you to help those in need. You had begun to learn sorcery through Loki and sent as much of your light to Earth as you could. It seemed that in this time of their history, the humans you were once living amongst needed as much help as they could get in the coming darkness. Wars raged on, villages were destroyed and fleets of ships had begun to set sail for newly discovered lands. Sometimes you felt that your head would explode with the loud echoes of the prayers reaching you.  
A cool hand on your cheek brought you back to the present. Your eyes focused on Loki's worried expression and you smiled thinly.  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
"Only a minute or two. I had just come back through the Bifrost when Heimdall told me your mind seemed frozen in time. Are you alright?" Loki took your hand in his other one and squeezed slightly.  
You nodded your head, "I think I was just overwhelmed for a moment. I could see everything at once. There's war raging almost everywhere and they keep calling to me. I can't help them all."  
Loki's brow furrowed and he led you towards an armchair by the fire. The library was quiet, something you hadn't noticed until now. When you had come in here to read a book on magic, it had been practically full with palace apprentices and students learning their crafts. You sat opposite Loki, your hands still clasped together.  
"Your gifts are amplified here. As you hone some skills, others may surface. Your sight is one of these. You will hear and see things you wish you couldn't, darling. You need to concentrate on shutting it out sometimes or we might risk losing your mind to them," Loki said, his voice low and calming your agitated nerves.  
"And if I don't?" You looked at him, biting your lower lip as your stomach clenched at the idea of losing control. "What if I never learn?"  
Loki chuckled and leaned forward to press his lips against yours. His fingers gently pushed a lock of hair behind your ear as he pulled away, his eyes searching yours.  
"You will."  
You smiled brightly at his support. After all of these years, he had continued to be a presence in your life that you could support and build on. You kissed him softly, your hand resting on his cheek.  
"Thank you for not being what everyone thinks you are," you whispered and kissed him again.  
His eyes seemed to glint mischievously as he grinned. "Give it time, love."

 

The door flew open, slamming into the wall and bouncing off of it loudly as he billowed inside of your chambers like a black smoke. Your eyes widened in surprise and you jumped up from your vanity table.  
"Loki!" You shouted, hands now on your hips.  
He growled slightly, his eyes looking into yours hard.  
"What did you do?" He snarled, hands balling into fists. "Thor--"  
"Thor was there because I asked him to be!" you shouted, cutting him off before he could continue in his rage.  
His anger faltered slightly, his hands flexing as his shoulders tensed. "Why?" he spat, venom practically seeping from him.  
You crossed your arms over your chest and raised an eyebrow.  
"Enough of this, Loki. I am through with you meddling in my affairs. You absolutely destroyed the last couple that I put together and you tried it again with these lovers. Thor sent his presence to this warrior to ensure my will was done. He won the battle, he may marry the maiden, just as I intended."  
You watched his expression change as you finished speaking. You knew that nobody else in any of the realms except for his family were able to speak to him this way. Your Prince had the reputation but never did you experience it first hand. His tantrums and temper were things that you had grown accustomed to, but he was never to mistake that for obedience or submissiveness.  
Loki smirked and moved closer to you, "This has been going on for months, love."  
"What has?"  
"You've shifted from trying to stop all the wars to creating love wherever you can... It's almost sickening how much love you can create down there. Forbidden affairs, long lost soul mates... I almost think you're trying to send me a message."  
You held your ground as he stopped just in front of you. It was true what he had said. The world of Midgard was so torn with sorrow and war, you could barely keep up with ensuring food would find its way to villages. A hunter would be lucky to find prey as forests were torn down to make weapons and ships. You had desperately tried to fulfil as many prayers with your light as possible but it had proved too much. You had thus taken to providing hope and love to people in need of good news. Loki had found this amusing, and seeing it as a game, had found ways to break lovers apart with glee.  
"Maybe the same could be said for you, my Prince," you said, your steely gaze never leaving his mischievous glare. "Breaking all of my matches apart seems to be a message to me, don't you think?"  
Loki's hands immediately stretched out to snake around your hips, pulling you in. All tricks now gone, you were left with the face of a terrified Prince.  
"Darling, no. I do not wish to send you a message at all. For all of my tricks, my sorcery... All of _this ___, please know that I do love you. It's just in my nature. And they will get over it. Humans are weak but they are nothing if not adaptable. Adaptable to new rulers, new love, new worlds even. They were made to be ruled and we are doing that."  
You raised an eyebrow, "By meddling with their love lives?"  
"Baby steps, darling."  
You huffed slightly and put your hands on his chest, "Humans might surprise you with how much they will fight for their freedom. I bring them hope and you give then darkness. We are a balance but that does not mean we should rule them."  
He shrugged slightly, "A conversation for another century."  
You sighed and shook your head at him, "Now, as for my message to you. It's been, what? Almost two centuries. You don't think it's time to marry?"  
He chuckled and kissed you, "You don't care to live in sin with me, darling?"  
You laughed and shoved him playfully, "Make an honest woman out of me, Loki Odinson. Or I will create havoc for all of your little experiments."  
He smirked, "I would love to see you try, my lady."

Your wedding had been something that had been celebrated for a week. The throne room had been decorated with emerald, silver and black flags. Flowers you had never even imagined adorned vases and petals of silver and green covered the ground. You had seen beauty in your time but this day had exceeded everything you had ever experienced. The feast that followed had been glorious and Loki's hand never left yours. His eyes twinkled as he gazed at you, his bride, his Silver Goddess.  
"I always intended to marry you," he murmured in your ear as you sipped from your goblet of wine. "As soon as I found you in that forest, I knew that you would be mine forever."  
You smiled and looked at him through your lashes, "I will admit that I may have had the biggest crush on you from the moment we met."  
He laughed and twirled a lock of your hair around his index finger, "I know."  
You rolled your eyes and turned you attention to the heavy wooden doors opening. Loki stood up beside you, a smile forming on his perfectly sculptured face.  
"You gift is here, my love!"  
You laughed and stood up, walking towards him as a beautiful silver mare was led into the hall. Gasps and sounds of awe came from the guests as you approached the stunning creature. She seemed to glow, just like your hair and you glanced back at your husband.  
He smiled knowingly, "She is yours, darling."  
Your hand reached out and ran down her mane, it seemed to glow brighter under your touch and your heart fluttered.  
"She's like me?" You asked.  
"She is," Loki kissed your temple and settled his hands on your hips. "Ready?"  
"For what?"  
You squealed slightly as he lifted you up onto the horse, the entire hall erupted into applause. Loki looked up towards the table where his father sat. Odin raised his goblet and the prince smiled. He turned the beautiful mare towards the doors and led you from the palace and into the gardens, the applause silencing as you went further. Loki brought you to a stop in front of the small lake, lights coming from within the water created a glittering surface. You looked around as a warm breeze blew through the trees, the leaves rustling in their own tune.  
"What will you name her?" Loki finally asked.  
"Lifa," you smiled and looked down at him.  
He nodded and ran his hand along Lifa's muzzle, her big brown eyes focused on him and he smiled gently. "Because all life is precious."  
You reached out your hands and he brought you down from Lifa's saddle. You snuggled into his chest and smiled as he kissed the top of your head.  
"I have a wedding gift for you too, my Loki."  
He chuckled softly and you felt it vibrate through his chest. "And what is that, darling?"  
You looked up at him and smiled brightly.  
"Eir, the healer, has told me that I am carrying your child. A son."  
The air around you seemed to hum with energy as Loki took a second to register the news. His eyes glowed brightly and you thought you saw them well up.  
"Darling?" You prompted, reaching up to cup his face.  
His fingers caught yours as he pulled you into a crushing hug, his lips kissed you all over your face and you giggled as his dark hair tickled your cheeks.  
"My darling wife, my beautiful Moon Goddess, light of my life..." He whispered between kisses and sank to his knees in front of your stomach. He kissed your belly and looked up at you. "You are perfection and you have given me the greatest gift. I couldn't have asked for anything better. Today, I married my best friend and the love of my life and you have blessed me further with a child."  
You smiled as a tear slid down your cheek. You quickly brushed it away and pulled him up to his feet, laughing.  
"Come on, my Prince. We have the rest of our lives to start," you said and kissed him lovingly.  
He pressed his forehead against yours and nodded, a hand pressed to your stomach.  
"Just no more meddling in my affairs on earth," you warned.  
He chuckled, "No promises, darling. I am the God of mischief after all."  
You laughed and entwined your fingers with his. The flowers bloomed and a light shone around you as you stood together. Legends may surround you but the truth of your life was so much more beautiful than anything an Elder could tell their village. Soon, your stories would fade into nothing but myth for the humans of Midgard but as darkness fell, a light would always shine down on them. The Silver Maiden would always bless those in need and light their way.  



End file.
